Once Upon a December
by SecondToTheRight
Summary: There is strange magic in the world. The bad is known as a curse, the good is nothing short of a miracle. But no matter the turn out, playing with time can be dangerous and painful. Implied Elsanna


**A/N: Can anyone get the title's reference? Anyway! Reviews appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot idea. The artwork was done by the talented Roxan! Link to her pixiv profile can be found on my profile page! **

* * *

The first time, she thought it was a dream.

The second time, she was sure it was a dream.

By the third, she knew it was a miracle.

It didn't happen often. But she would always wait, succumb to sleep a little later than the previous night, hoping to hear the knock she had missed so dear.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock._

She smiled against her pillow as excitement grew within her, the childlike gleam that appeared in her icy blue eyes unbecoming of a queen.

The young woman rushed to the door, not hesitating in the slightest to open it wide, fully and willingly prepared for the force that would soon hit her.

"Elsa!"

The Queen of Arendelle was immediately tackled to the ground as the force's small arms tightened their hold. The young girl rubbed her face against the soft fabric of the queen's nightgown, all her senses taking in the figure below her. Her smell, her touch, and most importantly her laughter. Young Anna's smile widened. Yep, this was definitely her sister, no matter how big she was.

"The sky was awake, so I just knew you would be here!" Anna sighed in content as Elsa brushed long fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. The pair stayed in that position for a couple minutes, enjoying the warmth of the other.

"So," Elsa began, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna raised herself to meet her sister's smirk with a scandalized face.

"Do you have to ask?"

Elsa was then pulled up and dragged down to the ballroom, laughing along with the small girl whose joy was infectious.

"Come on! Do the magic!" Anna giggled, not holding back her gasp as ice and snow glided through fingertips, melding and forming at the graceful movements of Elsa's bare hands. She squealed when threads of gleaming snowflakes wrapped her torso before splitting into thinner threads that spread throughout the never ending room. Snow fell from unseen clouds, and walls now covered in ice reflected the moonlight, giving off blue toned shines.

The ballroom matched the outdoors with mounds of untouched snow aching to be played with. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand again, rushing toward the powder, not wanting to waste any more time not building her promised snowman.

And the two sisters did build one. Then another. A tall one with freckles next. A chubby one with a vest afterward. Then came the snowdogs and snowcats. Followed by a snowduchess with a beautiful snowdress.

Anna spoke energetically about her tutors, of how they never let her play and didn't smile. She whispered that she didn't think they knew how and felt bad for them. She told Elsa of the time she snuck into the kitchen late one afternoon and ate an entire chocolate cake. Anna of course then felt sick, so much that Nana Gerda did not even spank her later. She didn't want to eat chocolate for _two_ _whole_ _weeks_ after that.

Elsa gasped in shock.

"I _know_." Anna replied.

She talked about her mama and how she would always smother Anna with warm hugs and kisses, reading to her stories of pirates and boys who could fly, or of a girl who saved an empire far east and a mermaid who wanted legs. Her papa would teach her how to ride horses, and would even come to her tea parties fully dressed for the occasions. He would take her to the throne room sometimes, explaining the histories of previous Arendelle rulers. She thought it was boring at first, but then her papa would end with stories of his youth and how he managed to get her mother to agree to marry him. Anna loved those stories.

She complained of her parents' busy schedules, how she never got to see them. She whispered again, as she always did when she revealed something that could get her in trouble, of how she loved Tuesday and Thursday afternoons.

Elsa's smile faltered at this, but young Anna didn't noticed.

"It's when you would come out of your room for piano lessons. Papa told me I couldn't go with you 'cause you had to con-con-" Anna struggle with the word. "Concerate. But Mama lets me sneak in and watch you practice. You weren't good at first but you're so good now, Elsa!"

Anna didn't notice how the soft ice on the walls dulled and hardened. Nor did she notice the light trail of tears on Elsa's now somber face. She just kept building snowmen, with her innocent smile in place. She only stopped when arms wrapped themselves tightly around her from behind. Elsa's undetected tears fell faster when the young body snuggled into her, not minding the interruption to her snowman sculpting.

That was how the magical nights usually ended; with the younger unbelievably pleased, and the older with a light ache in her chest overtaken by release and relief.

Until they didn't.

_Knock… knock… knock-knock… knock…_

Elsa wasn't met with force or a cry of joy. Before her stood young Anna, hands clasped in front and head down.

Something was wrong.

Elsa knelt down and tried to reach for her but the girl recoiled.

It stung.

Elsa was lost.

After a moment that for Elsa felt like eternity, Anna looked up. Her expression held desperation and despair unsuitable for a five year old. Tears spilled as her teal eyes pleaded.

"Why don't you love me? What did I do, Elsa?" The girl wobbled forward, finally reaching for the Queen. She sobbed as she fell into Elsa's awaiting arms.

"What did I do?" Anna cried loudly, her high voice cracking.

The temperature dropped, tears fell through Elsa's clenched shut eyes as she rocked the small, shaking body.

She couldn't speak. Her voice gone as guilt and pain fell heavy on her shoulders. Elsa drowned in self-loathing as she kissed the top of Anna's head and held her tightly as the girl cried.

And she cried and cried and cried, demanding to understand why her sister did not love her, did not care for her, kept her doors shut.

Eventually the cries turned to sniffles and Elsa found her voice. A freezing hand gently took hold of her sister's cheek, forcing their equally red-rimmed eyes to meet.

"I love you, Anna. Both of me love you so very much," her voice cracked but she continued. "I am sorry for how things have to be and if I could I would change everything so we could always be together. But I can't."

Anna whimpered and Elsa had the urged to hug her again.

But she had to finish.

"Anna, the girl locked in that room loves you and she wants to open that door just as much you. I need you to remember that. Don't ever doubt her love for you."

Anna nodded weakly and launched herself back into Elsa's embrace.

"I love you."

Tears spilled over Elsa's eyes once more at the timid tone.

"I love you too. So much."

They remained still for a couple more moments before Anna asked the question that would always bring them together.

Soon they were laughing and the skating around a frozen ballroom once again, enjoying the December night.

* * *

The first time, she had thought nothing of it.

The second time, she ignored the familiar sting, smiling it away the next day.

By the third, she was angry. Very, very angry.

Anna huffed and pouted as she rolled from one side of her bed to the other. Lights gleamed in the night sky, as if mocking her and her troubles.

Elsa had promised. Her door would never be closed to Anna. Not ever again. Seeing the lights strengthened her resolve, yanking the covers off and rushing out of the room with a determined gleam in her teal eyes. She grumbled and stomped her way through the halls, wanting her sister to know what was coming her way.

Anna stopped in front of the dreaded door, not pausing as she sharply knocked. The silence only encouraged her to knock harder, her anger spilling in the expense of her soon-to-be swollen fist. Again she was met with silence, but this time she heard the slightest of movements.

"Damn it, Elsa," Anna was short of screaming at this point, continuing to slam her fist at the freezing door with more force as she spoke. "I will not stop until you open this door. Either the door breaks or my hand will, but so help me-"

Anna almost lost her balance when the door creaked open. She smiled in relief.

"Finally, I was getting worri-" She stopped, noticing there was no one within her line of sight.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Anna's gaze followed the weak, terrified voice until her teal eyes met a familiar icy blue.

"Elsa?"

The smaller figure opened the door slightly more to get a better look at the stranger, confused by the familiarity in her features. The stranger drew closer, frightening her. She attempted to close the door but the stranger was too strong. As the door opened wider and the stranger entered, Elsa stepped back, raising her hands.

"Don't come any closer!" She threatened. The stranger did pause, but not because of the threat.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna stared at the gloves, no longer questioning the situation. She moved forward again.

"I said don't!"

"Elsa, look at me," Anna replied calmly.

She knelt, giving her sister full view of a face that despite being thinner and longer, was the same one Elsa ached to see every day and night. In any other situation, Anna would have laughed at her sister's blatant confusion, her brows scrunched and eyes wide. Clearly her sister had not mastered the cold mask the Queen of Arendelle would soon wear. Elsa slipped as she tried to take steps back, ice had formed underneath her small feet from her volatile emotions.

"Anna?"

"It's okay, Elsa." Anna couldn't help taking a tentative step closer, marveling at her younger older sister. A mistake on her part as it seemed to set Elsa off again.

"Stay back!" Elsa quickly turned away, not seeing the hurt flash across Anna's face. "I don't want to hurt you." She added meekly.

Anna internally chastised her thick-headedness. Of course Elsa would be terrified. Based on Elsa's appearance, only a couple months must have passed since the accident. That and Anna had just aged about fourteen years.

As quietly as she could, Anna crept up to the smaller girl, leaving just enough space between them for Elsa to pass her by if she felt too uncomfortable.

"Elsa, please turn around." Elsa did not. Ignoring the familiar but painful jab that came with being ignored, Anna tried again.

"Elsa, I promise. You won't hurt me so please."

Lucky for Anna, Elsa had not yet learned how to fully ignore her sister's pleas. Plus, she was curious. Was this really her sister? She faced Anna once more, noticing the warmth that radiated off the strawberry blonde. Elsa instinctually raised a hand to touch Anna's cheek, as if to check she was real, when her glove reminded her of why touch of any form was bad.

Anna's smile falter as Elsa's eyes quickly filled with fear. The young girl was about to drop her hand when Anna's met hers halfway, gently taking its hold. She pressed it to her face, her eyes never leaving Elsa's face.

Elsa smiled in wonder, taking in the beautiful woman before her, who just the other day had been begging her to join her and papa's tea party. Her thumb began to trace the freckles she remembered, her smile widening noticing the new ones.

"I know, weird." Elsa giggled at the comment, before throwing Anna by surprised and hugging her tightly.

"I missed you," Anna heard her mumble. Her heart clenched when she noticed the wetness of her gown.

"So did I," she croaked, tightening her grip when she saw the ice on the floor vanish.

"But how?" Elsa asked when she pulled back.

"I don't know," Anna admitted, petting her head.

An object caught Anna's attention, walking towards it with Elsa clutching her side, as if she would leave if the girl let go.

"You already moved it in here," Anna whispered, pressing on the piano keys lightly.

"Papa told me it was safer this way. I don't get why. I wasn't hurting one before. I think he just doesn't like how I play. I'm not that good."

"That's not true, I'm promise," Anna reassured. She remembered that day with startling clarity. Her father had found out of her mother helping her sneak in and out of Elsa's lessons. That was the first time she had seen her parents fight.

"Play me something," said Anna, before Elsa asked for an explanation. Elsa blushed, suddenly shy.

"I couldn't," she said, clenching her hands and looking away.

Anna could have squealed at her sister's cuteness, but simply placed a warm hand on top of Elsa's gloved pair and asked softly.

"Please?" Elsa's eyes sparkled with excitement when she finally nodded.

For the next couple hours, Elsa's piano filled her room with lovely melodies. Even when she made mistakes and sent Anna a sheepish look, she would play it off well, as if it was intentional.

She then showed Anna all her books, talking animatedly about her subjects, ranging from astronomy to history, mathematics to literature. Anna listened enthusiastically only pausing when she spotted book whose spine suffered from indents and wrinkles caused by constant use.

"That's-" Elsa's voice suddenly grew quiet while Anna perused through the worn out pages. It was a sketchbook that Anna used to doodle in to pass time when Elsa was in lessons. Anna's eyes watered as she chuckled at some of the drawings, remembering the stories she would tell Elsa about a certain doodle, or why that particular drawing was a dragon, not a duck.

"When I feel lonely I sometimes try to remember the stories you used to tell me. Papa told me it was okay to keep it, but I understand if you're mad. I would be to since I sort of took it without asking, but I didn't know if I was going to see you again so-"

Elsa's ramble was interrupted by a tight embrace. Anna had an idea of Elsa's isolation but hearing her sister speak of books as if they were her only friends, and obviously looking over her silly doodles more often than not, Anna was overtaken by sadness for the young girl.

"Come on, let's see if you remember those stories right."

And so, the two laid on Elsa's bed, giggling over an ugly toad who slightly resembled a tutor, and debating whether it really was dragon and not a duck. Elsa soon yawned as sleep began to pursue her. She curled up next to Anna, who had placed the sketchbook on a bedside table and had begun humming a lullaby their mother used to sing, lulling Elsa asleep.

"Anna?" Elsa asked after minutes of silence, surprising her sister.

"Hm?"

"Am I happy? You know, when I'm older." Anna let out a sad sigh.

"Oh, Elsa. Yes, you are so happy." Anna's voice was thick.

"Good." Elsa responded, but her tone carried a hint of doubt.

Anna was about to speak again when she heard a light tap on the window. Her eyes widened when she recognized just who it was.

"Granpabi?"

"Good evening, Princess Anna."

"You're the troll. The one who saved Anna," Elsa said from her hiding place behind Anna, now wide awake.

"Good evening to you too, Princess Elsa." He smiled sadly at the young girl before fixing his gaze on Anna, who knew what he would say.

It was time to go.

"We must hurry, Princess Anna. Whatever magic this is, time is not something to tread lightly."

Anna felt Elsa tightened her grip, and suddenly she was hit with what the troll was asking her to do.

You must leave her again.

The troll was quick to catch her stricken face, but he could not falter. It had to be done.

"Please, Princess." He spoke again, his tone grave.

Anna nodded.

"Just give me a minute." When she saw him about to retort she added, "Please."

Anna turned to the young girl, who looked smaller now that she understood.

Anna had to leave.

And like a good girl, she said nothing.

Elsa simply gave her a watery smile and shaky wave before slowly trotting to her bed, trying to conceal her shaking shoulders.

Anna noticed snow beginning to fall around the girl and rushed to her, engulfing Elsa tightly, whispering comforting words. She would always be there. Even when she stops knocking, she will always love her and wait for her. She repeated that over and over again until Elsa finally let herself go. She whimpered and whined in Anna's arms, allowing herself to be an eight year old for once. Anna was now her knees, wiping away Elsa's tears. She kissed the last few away, grasping Elsa's gloved hand once more.

Anna slowly removed the gloves, ignoring Elsa questioning gaze. She then kissed each palm, then bringing both hands to her lips one final time.

"I love you, Elsa. All of you," she squeezed Elsa's hands, "Please never forget that."

She then let go and followed the troll out. Anna could not look back, or else she wouldn't be able to leave. The last things she heard were small footsteps rushing toward her, her name being shouted, until she heard no more.

* * *

Anna thought she would be back in her room. But Granpabi apparently had other plans.

"We have to get Elsa," he responded to her curious gaze. He tried not to meet her eyes, not having the heart to see their red tinges.

Anna then noticed they were in the courtyard just outside the ballroom. The troll beckoned her to look inside, and Anna didn't even try to hide the gasp at what she saw.

There was Elsa, skating slowly in her winter wonderland carrying a bundle of a girl close. Anna could only make out the girl's strawberry blonde hair but she didn't have to. She knew that was four year old her, sleeping soundly in her sister's arms. Anna almost wanted Granpabi to leave Elsa alone. She looked so peaceful, so happy with young Anna in her arms.

But it was too late.

Granpabi was already tapping the window.

Elsa looked surprised at first, but slowly the surprise was replaced with deep sorrow. Anna saw her sister's grip tighten slightly, before her shoulders fell and accepted that her miracle had come to an end.

With an effortless wave, the ice and snow vanished, and Elsa lovingly laid the young girl down, brushing a strand of hair away. She muttered something neither Anna nor the troll tried to discern, and kissed the girl's forehead softly.

As the Queen walked toward them, Granpabi ignored her tears, giving her and her sister privacy as they reunited.

Elsa fell onto Anna's arms, trying to muffle her cries. Anna joined her, both comforting each other now that they had gained a new understanding of the effects their separation brought on the other. Anna discreetly kiss the corners of her sister's lips, muttering apologies. Elsa responded with affirmations of her love, wanting nothing more than to make sure Anna never again doubted it.

"Your Majesties," the troll began, his back to them, "I am sorry but we must get going."

"Yes," Anna's voice rasped, "of course."

"Wait," Elsa implored.

The Queen turned to the window, making sure she was hidden from view, waiting. Anna would have asked had she not seen a younger Elsa sneak into the ballroom. Tentatively picking up her sleeping sister, tripping slightly as she carried her away.

"Did you always do that?" Anna asked, her throat closing tightly with emotion. Elsa nodded, not trusting her own voice.

Anna grasped Elsa's naked hand, intertwining their fingers as they made their way to the troll, the night sky's lights gleaming above them.

Once they reached the particular spot where the troll waited, Anna broke the silence.

"Will we remember? Will we remember ourselves?" Granpabi sighed.

"Princess, _do _you remember?"

Anna whimpered softly, knowing she didn't. She looked at the castle once more, ignoring the troll's chants behind her. Her teal then met an icy blue from one of the windows. The young girl waved weakly, but paused when she looked next to Anna. Her eyes widened realizing that the woman with slicked back bangs, who carried herself with an elegant radiance despite her tears, was herself. Young Elsa met Anna's gaze again, and Anna smiled and winked. When the young girl waved a final goodbye, it was Anna's turn to pause.

Her hand was bare.

Now it was Elsa's turn to wink.

And then she was gone.

But this time, Anna's memories weren't.


End file.
